Sketchbook Chronicles: Trinity
by ChaoticTransfixing
Summary: A young comic making unicorn and his assistant end up accidently obtaining a strange treasure that alters a pony's form. Thus putting them up against a powerful and dark foe who hopes to use the amulet to unleash an unstoppable force upon the innocent land of Equestria.


(Author's note: New author, first story, criticism is welcome. You may recognize the two OCs used in this from another author's story. As it turns out, I made these OCs for his use and was not very content on how he portrayed their personalities. He is completely fine with my use of them and private message him if you don't believe me, he'll confirm it. Here's a link to his page on this site u/4299612/Skarfly . You already know I don't own My Little Pony because if I did there would be 20% more lasers and 20% more explosions.)

The accountant mare paced back and forth in her client's office, her curly blond mane swaying as she turned. She pushed up her glasses and sneered as she thought about her client. She was always cleaning up _his _messes and doing all of _his _work. She mumbled to herself angrily as she awaited her client. "Sketchbook was always a slacker" She thought bitterly. "He thinks since he's the one drawing the comics that he's in charge, well that's not the case bucko! He has me working hard to make his comics a success while he's a full two and a half minutes late for work." Yes, this mare's name was Pocketbook. She was Sketchbook's loyal assistant and she helped him sell the comics he would draw. She wouldn't admit it, but she was secretly happy working with Sketchbook. She liked having something to do and someone to clean up after. That wouldn't stop her from being angsty and rude to him. Where was he anyway?

We find her client, and our hero, strolling leisurely down the market. He made his way contently to his office to meet his favorite accountant, who also happened to be his best friend. He had a dark charcoal coat and a burgundy mane, complimented by his prized unicorn horn. He had an average enough build. He didn't think he was too scrawny but he feared physical labor. He sported a brown vest with pockets for his drawing supplies, though he also had a saddlebag to go along with it. You can never have too many pencils. He took his time getting to his office, saying good morning to everyone he passed. For a moment he let his mind wander as he walked, thinking about how Pocketbook will yell at him when he arrives. In his absence of mind he collided with a cloaked stallion, sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

"Ooooowch. Watch where you're going, buddy. I could press charges if I weren't in such a good mood." The gruff stallion said in an annoyingly raspy voice.

"My bad." Sketchbook said, picking up his saddlebag. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously." The stallion remarked before picking up his own saddlebag. "People like you should stay off the roads."

"And people like you need an attitude adjustment." Sketchbook mumbled.

The stallion walked behind Sketchbook and bucked him into the mud. "I heard that! You're really lucky I have somewhere to be, otherwise you'd be in much more pain." He said walking away.

A couple passing ponies helped Sketchbook up. He used his magic to clear the mud off himself. After assuring the ponies that helped him that he was fine, he continued on toward his office.

"What a bad start to the day. It can only get better." He thought to himself.

Of course it didn't get much better. His little mishap with the cloaked jerk cost him an extra three and a half minutes; being a whole six minutes late does not fly with Pocketbook. Sketchbook sat through another one of her legendary rants. After she repeated the same "I do all the work" and "you are the most lazy unicorn in Ponyville" and most infamously the "how did an innocent, caring mare like me get mixed up with a slave worker like you". After she calmed down they were finally able to get started with the daily work. As was routine, Pocketbook had him stand in attention and they would do a supplies checklist.

"Paper?"

Sketchbook pulled paper out of a drawer in the desk and laid it neatly on top of it. "Check." He said proudly.

"Erasers?"

"Check."

"Idea-book?"

"Check."

"And lastly, pencils?"

Sketchbook removed the saddlebag from his back. He opened it and was surprised to see a green, mystifying light emitting from something inside. The two ponies looked at each other questioningly. They didn't say a word as they peered inside. A golden amulet with a green diamond in the middle shone brightly.

"Strange mystic amulet that we probably shouldn't have?" Pocketbook asked, mystified.

"Check." Sketchbook replied.

Meanwhile, in a small cave hidden in the Everfree Forest, a gruff stallion had just brought a strange relic to his master. His master stayed in the shadows, not showing her face.

"You have it?" She asked.

The stallion bowed. "Yes, my lady. I got it like you asked." He said, letting his saddlebag be lifted to her by her magic.

She tore open the bag, a wave of pencils fell to the ground and rolled away.

The stallion was stunned. "You really can have too many pencils…" He said without thinking. His master's eyes began to glow with rage. Her powerful magic pulsed throughout the hut.

That stallion was never heard from again.


End file.
